Unbound
by magiknight
Summary: All she wants is freedom, all he wants is revenge. When everything comes undone will they be willing to sacrifice one for the other?
1. Chapter 1

A figure covered from head to foot in a traveling cloak struggled through the snow, the freezing winds cutting through, chilling them to the bone. Small and slender, pushing with all their strength against the storm. they hoped that they weren't too late. There! The feel of surprisingly warm flesh against frozen finger tips. Pale skin almost as white as the snow it's self topped off with silver hair that seems to glow against the surrounding white.

The low growling sound startled person as they realized that the bound man was awake and watching them, the sound becoming more pronounced as they pulled out the small dagger from their sleeve. Ignoring both the sound and how the muscles beneath the other hand tensed as if preparing to do violence the blade began sawing through the thick ropes that trapped the man. Freed from the bonds they small person tucked into the larger man's side offering support and leading him back from where his rescuer had appeared.

A few growls and several yaps into the night and the cloaked being began to wonder if there was more than mockery to the guards constant referral of the prisoner as a dog. But even this thought was fleeting as survival and escape remained the only goal. Finally reaching a thick wooden door, they both entered the castle shrine. The candles giving off a soft light and the door once again closed against the harsh storm the cloak was quickly removed and wrapped around the taller man's almost nude form.

A woman! When he had first sensed the human coming towards him in the snow Seshoumaru assumed that it was another trick of that half breed Naraku. He was shocked when the figure appeared armed with only a small dagger, beyond that when they same dagger was cutting through his ropes instead of aiming for his heart. A few terse commands in inu that he knew would reach his brother's ears, he held off the attack of his army to see what foul plot was being played out now. But nothing had prepared him for this. Small and fragile looking, with waist length black locks and wide blue eyes was a woman. The same woman took off her own cloak and covered him as if HE needed it's protection more than one such as she. Shaking himself out of his own thoughts he realized she was speaking to him.

" I know not why my step brother has you captive, and I do not care. I only know that no one deserves such a death. I am making my escape from this hell tonight. Naraku was called from the castle this evening and I am hoping that the storm will give me time to put as much distance between myself and this castle as possible... and I suggest you do the same. If you are smart you will leave this place and never look back, I pray to the Gods that thats my fate." Ducking behind a nearby statue she pulled out a travel bag and slung it over her shoulder before turning back to address him again. "There is a tunnel back here, it will lead you just past the outer wall and freedom."

Naraku was no longer in the castle? His men were stationed, ready to attack and their target had slipped away into the night! This was his enemy's sister. Perhaps if the larger prey has escaped, the debt that dirty hanyou owed to the Tashio family could be extracted else where. The Dog Lord began to growl at the small female as she started to make her own way down the dark passage. Once again she turned to face him, this time her eyes began to scan his person. Walking up to him she began running her hands over the cloak, it took a moment before he realized she was checking him for injuries. Grabbing one of the offending arms he pulled her off balance and into his chest, trapping her against him.

"You will lead this Sesshoumaru out of here. Any trap planned will have you walking through it before this one, Bitch."

Bitch? She stared at him, wide eyed with shock. Her face began to flush and her eyes flashed with rage. She will show him _bitch._

"I do not have any intentions of leading you into a trap or anywhere else for that matter, I took precious time from my own escape to rescue you and then you repay me by calling me names? AND MY NAME IS KAGOME! I'm sure that it isn't too complicated for you to say!"

For the first time this night Kagome had a chance to really look at the man she had risked so much for. Only to realize he wasn't a man at all. White perfection. Tall and lean, beautiful. Purple slashes of color adorned each cheek bone, the point of each ear peeking through his silver hair, she gasped. "You really are a demon."

With an almost snarl and a flash of fang he began to pull her into the darkness of the tunnel and Kagome was too shocked to do anything but allowed him to push her ahead of him as they both made their way to freedom.

As the darkness dimmed and the air grew crisper Kagome knew they were almost there. Freedom, something she had longed for all these months since Naraku had forced her to return from the shrine she studied at. Life had been peaceful, the Mikos who trained her were caring and treated her as their own. She had been placed there quite young, soon after her mother's tragic death. Her step father fell to depression, locking himself away from the world, unable to see to her care. With an estranged step brother as her only other relative she had been left on her own there for years, until recently.

With her sixteenth birthday approaching, and her step father's death, Naraku had taking over the lands. Appearing at the shrine out of obligation to renegotiate the terms of payment for her education rather than a desire to see to her well being, he took one look at her and realized the value she held. Long, black hair crowned a slender figure and beautiful face. He could marry her off to the highest bidder. Well she would have none of that! She was her own person. Besides, the last few weeks he had begun to sneak into her room at night, staring down at her as she pretend to sleep. Afraid that her ruse would not hold him off forever, and even more afraid of what he might be there for, she had began to plan her escape. Pocketing a bit of bread here, some fruit there, she had managed to store up a stockpile of supplies to help her on her way.

If only _He_ hadn't shown up. Kagome had been pretending to pray at the castle's shrine in order to stash her bag of supplies when there had been a commotion in the courtyard. Soldiers had pulled the man into the main yard, pushing him to kneel at the Lord's feet. Even then he had still held his head high, refusing to submit. Naraku said something about making it look natural, then ordered his men to strip the prisoner down to his under clothes and tie him to the banner post. The storm would do their dirty work for them, letting it look like he had died in the wilds when caught out in the blizzard.

She tried to leave, as soon as her brother was out of the back gate she made her way to the shrine. Hand on the door she battled with her self. She knew not why this man was captured, he could be a murderer. But Naraku had wanted it to look natural, if things were as they should be he wouldn't have needed to resort to subterfuge. Mind made up she had set out to help him. Waiting until his guards decided that the cold night wasn't worth staying out in, sneaking up to cut his bonds... and now look at her. Pushed in front of him, from one captor to another. Stupid dog.

The snow had let up some while they were in the tunnel, Patches of clear sky allowed the stars to shine down, casting a pale glow over the snow covered ground. Breathing in the fresh air, a sense of elation flowed through her, She did it! Free from Naraku, she wanted, to laugh, she wanted to dance, she wanted to get out of here and as far away as possible! Turning to her silent companion, well if you ignored the growls and occasional barks, she smiled brightly.

"See not a single trap, I told you I was rescuing you. Well, time to get out of here, I suggest you get as far as you can before they notice you're gone in the morning. Stay safe." Turning to walk away she felt a tug on the arm he had been holding her by. Trying to pull herself free, he did not release her. She looked at him questioningly.

" Your brother has dishonored the House of Taisho, he has stolen something precious from us, so in return I shall steal something precious to his house. You, girl, shall come with me." Turning in the opposite direction she had been heading he began to drag her along behind him.

" But.. I saved you! I refuse to be a prisoner again!" She dug her feet into the snow, trying to stop his progress. Looking back at her, he merely raised one brow then tossed her over his shoulder. Ignoring her screeches and how her tiny fists pounded into his back, Sesshoumaru made for his waiting army and his brother's camp.

Next chapter: Naraku finds his sister gone and we discover the depths of his depravity. We find out how he has Dishonored the Taisho family, meet Inuyasha and a few other familiar faces. This will be a along Multi chapter story and I am seeking a beta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all associated characters are the intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi and I make no profit from these writings. Psst. the Yummy Sessh/Kag goodness is all me and playing with them is payment enough.**

"Oi you fucking bastard, what gives? We were ready and you called it off? What the fuck is that? You stopped the fight for some wench?" Inuyasha stared wide eyed as his brother dumped a small female at his feet. He barely had enough time to jump back out of her way as she flew up in a frenzy of anger, screaming at them both. The triangular dog ears on top of his head folded back, he resisted the urge to cover them with his hands.

" You, you are an ungrateful ass! I am not some sack of grain to be lugged over the shoulder and thrown to the ground! And YOU! Call me wench one more time, Puppy Ears, and I'll rip those furry things off of your head!" Out of breath, she inhaled in order to continue on her tirade when a clawed hand covered her mouth cutting her off.

"Woman, you would do well to stop screaming like a banshee at this Sesshoumaru. I will not tolerate..." Suddenly He pulled his hand from her mouth. Turning the palm to his face.. sure enough, a perfect imprint of her dull little human teeth stood out red against his pale skin. Looking over his shoulder, Inuyasha tried to hide his laugh behind a surprised bark when he realized what had happened. Looking up to reprimand her he found that she was already running for the edge of the surrounding woods. With in seconds he had her thrown over his shoulder and then deposited once again at his brother's feet.

"I will ready the troops to move out. Inuyasha, if that woman so much as breathes like she plans on running tie her to a tree. Our prey has fled my wrath, so we shall improvise." Without bothering to even look at her, he turned and began barking orders out to his men.

"Hehe, that is something I will remember as long as I live. Girl you got guts, you might not have much for brains, but you have guts. Now why the hell did Lord Fluffy take you?" Inuyasha looked at her expectantly.

"How am I supposed to know? All I know is my brother has some guy tied to a pole and when i rescue him, he thanks me by calling me a bitch and kidnapping me!" Knowing that the strange demon in red was watching her like a hawk, or maybe a guard dog, she giggled to herself, Escape did not seem to be an option at the time.

"You're that son of a bitch Naraku's sister?"

"Step! Step sister thank you" Kagome interrupted him.

"Huh. Well that explains that, Shut your trap, no one here is gonna listen to your lies." With that he turned away from her, but with his ears twitching at every sound she made, Kagome knew she was still being watched. She settled down near the closest fire, there was a blanket laid out on the ground that she decided to make use of. Frustrated and exhausted she let her head fall to the tree she was leaning against and closed her eyes.

She must have fallen asleep, the steady noise from the soldiers preparing to leave where gone, the quiet invading her consciousness. Opening her eyes and blinking the sleep from them she noticed Sesshoumaru standing a few feet away, back to her he gazed out on the castle below.

"If you are awake, we leave." Kagome was surprised that he had allowed her to sleep before traveling. It was obvious that the others had gone ahead, but he had waited here allowing her to rest before going on. Shaking the thought off, she squared her shoulders, he was still her jailor and she was still not free. Silently she followed, the lessoned learned from earlier that she didn't have a chance at running unless he was occupied else where. Looking around and trying to plot her escape she rode in silence, not that it bothered the stoic lord out in front. He seemed to be ignoring her. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. First everything was going wrong and it was his fault now he has the nerve to ignore her?

"Hey you! Dog boy! Where are you taking me?" Nothing, not even a twitch. "How long until we arrive? I SAID WHERE ARE YOU...oomph" Rubbing her poor nose that had just slammed into his back at the sudden stop, her eyes widened as he turned to face her. His marks had become slightly jagged and golden eyes were tinged in red. His voice was practically feral as he snapped at her.

"Human, you would do well to stop challenging this Sesshoumaru's authority. If I must force you to submit and behave than I will." Morbid curiosity is all that kept her from turning away in fear as she watched the Demon regain control and his eyes return to their purely golden state. With a sigh he figured that explaining their destination would hurt no one and maybe keep her quiet for a bit. "We travel to the Western Lands. My family's home. We should reach there just before the new moon."

Less than a week away? She would need to plan her escape soon.

Three days. Three days this woman has plagued his thoughts. Always talking, half of his army already gave in to her slightest whim. Even Inuyasha had climbed into a tree when she expressed a desire for the lone _kaki_ still clinging to the branches. Soft smiles and innocent eyes, Sesshoumaru was waiting for the other side to show it's self. No sister of Naraku's could truly be such. Soon her deception will become apparent and he can take out his revenge on her in Naraku's stead. Just the thought of what had been done to his sister was enough to make him loose control of his instincts. His beast wanted to bathe in Naraku's blood. He would settle for the girl, a sister for a sister. Now if she would only show her true colors to incite the beast within.

With one eye barely cracked open he watched in false sleep as she lifted her head from her bedroll and began to stealthily slide out of the covering. Thinking she was undiscovered she quietly made her way out of camp. Giving the woman a few minutes to feel secure in her escape Sesshoumaru began following her. Silent as the snow it's self he kept his distance, waiting to see what she truly planned. Watching as she came to the edge of the plateau he wondered at her reaction when she looked down into the valley below. Several fires were burning and her brother's banner swayed in the wind. The demon and his men had known that they were being followed since daybreak after his escape but everyone was ordered to silence not allowed to let on to the girl that her rescuers are so near. He knew that she said that she planned on leaving the castle herself, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that it was more than a trap. Now he waited patiently, ready to subdue her should she try and make her way to the waiting army below. Imagine his surprise when instead of making a run for it, Kagome turned on her heel heading back towards the camp at a break neck speed. Intercepting her right before she made it to the clearing Kagome let out a small squeal as he dropped down from the tree tops in front of her. Eye's wide and panic filled, she began to trip over her words as she babbled.

"Sesho.. Army.. Warn the men, they're here!"

"Hn, You expect me to believe that you are here to warn me and mine that your only hope for rescue has been following us for days?" He watched as her lips tightened in a thin line, a sure sign that she was going to begin ranting at him once again.

Taking a deep breath Kagome tried to calm her temper. "I told you that I don't want to be trapped there any more, I've told you that I don't want to be trapped by you either. What is wrong with you men that the only way you can keep a woman is by imprisoning her by your side! If you're that desperate maybe you should visit a geisha house and leave ME alone!"

"Woman I would not lower myself to touch the likes of you or anyone else connected to that disgusting half breed brother of yours. Even if you aren't in league with him you are still human and therefore beneath my attentions. Come, we battle in the morning, You might want to rest."

As they walked back into camp Kagome noticed that all of the men were awake and readying their weapons. Naraku's army planned on using surprise as their ally and thought to attack a weak and unprepared army.. they were wrong.

Naraku pulled the katana out of the guard's belly and wiped it clean on the man's clothing. With almost a a curious look he watched as the man fell to the ground, blood bubbling from his mouth. Turning his back on the slowly dying man he looked to the other men in the room as they shuffled nervously trying to hide their fear.

"First you tell me my prisoner has escaped, alone and unaided. Then you bring me news that my _dear_ sister has mysteriously disappeared. And NOW you let them get away? I sent you out there to retrieve my property and you return to me empty handed and only half of you at that? Find them again and intercept them BEFORE they reach the western lands, NOW. Do not fail me like your Captain here has."

He watched as the men hurried from the room, letting the door close before returning his gaze to the fallen man. Bringing one booted foot down on the dying guard's head he crushed his skull. Controlling the urge to destroy everything in sight Naraku sat at his desk lost in thought.

The Demon Lord of the West was a minor irritation compared to the disappearance of Kagome. Initially he had not planned on bringing her home. Traveling to the shrine himself for the sake of seeing her broken as he refused to continue paying her way, he had planned on leaving her there, destitute and homeless. All he remembered of her was an awkward child, all knees and elbows, she was clumsy and not worthy of his attention. He could not believe that such a gangly thing had been born of her beautiful mother. Her mother that had plagued his thoughts, both waking and in sleep. His obsession for the woman had grown until finally he had to have her, willingly or not. It had not been his intention on murdering the woman, but in the fight he had backhanded her to silence her cries, sending her down the stairs on accident. Looking at her broken and bleeding body, he walked down to find her barely breathing. Knowing what might happen should she live and tell his father of his deeds, Naraku placed his hands over her nose and mouth, making sure that she was found dead at the foot of the stairs. Just the memory of her weak struggles as she clung to life were enough to make him hard.

His father, weakened by his emotions had fallen apart, leaving him to do as he pleased, and he did. If he wanted it he took it, if he couldn't take it he destroyed it. It had been much the same with the young female of the Taisho family. She had been beautiful, dark hair that reminded him of the one woman he could no longer have. He had wooed her, convincing her of his _love_, petitioned her family for her hand in marriage. But Sesshoumaru, head of the Taisho family denied him, Thought HE wasn't good enough for the lord's younger sister. Well Naraku had proved him wrong.. convincing Rin to run away with him had been easy, but the things he did to her in that stable, that was just fun. Leaving her there defiled and dishonored he told her to give her brother his best wishes and walked away, a superior smirk on his face, not once looking back.

It had been right after that that he decided to visit the shrine on his way home from court. One look at Kagome though and he ached. She was the picture of her mother, right down to the unique blue eyes. With the pretense of it being his duty to see her married well Naraku forced her home. He had such plans for her. First he would marry her off for profit or alliance, then after her husbands unfortunate "accident" she would be HIS. If he planned it right, he might even be able to arrange it after the wedding and before the consummation, leaving his touch as the only one she would ever know. Each night he stole into her room, looking down on her sleeping form, reveling in her innocence. It's was getting harder and harder to leave before he took that innocence and broke her to hi s will.

Summoning a servant girl to him, he pushed her to the ground and released his aching cock, grabbing her by the hair and ramming into her mouth he let his mind focus on his current problems. Kagome was missing, Sesshoumaru was missing, it did not take a genius to figure out that that Bastard had some how stolen her from under Naraku's own nose. The insult was enough to enrage him past thinking. He would get Kagome back and those dogs would pay. Just the thought of what he would do do her upon her return was enough to bring him to a finish. Pushing the the girl off of his spent member he wiped himself off on the front of her dress before ordering her from his sight.

Oh yes, the whole Taisho family will pay.

Look two chapters in the same day, aren't you proud of me? Reviews would be welcome, remember there more they are the faster chapters write themselves.

Kaki: A type of a persimmon grown in Israel and Japan. Some of the fruits can be found still on the trees well into winter. Also referred to as a Christmas Orange because of it's colorful exterior, making the tree seem decorated.

Next: The Taisho brother's homecoming. Kagome meets Rin and Sago. Naraku plots.


End file.
